


Oh Oh I Love Her So

by bea_flowers



Series: Spider-Man: The Ramones Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_flowers/pseuds/bea_flowers
Summary: Peter meets Suzy by the soda machine, then go down to Coney Island. Inspired by the song "Oh Oh I Love Her So" by the Ramones. The first in a five-part story.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Spider-Man & Original Character(s), Spider-Man & Original Female Character(s), Spider-Man/Original Character(s), Spider-Man/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spider-Man: The Ramones Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593160
Kudos: 7





	Oh Oh I Love Her So

**Author's Note:**

> "I met her at the Burger King. We fell in love by the soda machine.  
> So, we took the car downtown; the kids were hanging out all around.  
> Then, we went down to Coney Island, on the coaster and around again.  
> And no one's gonna ever tear us apart, cause she's my sweetheart.  
> Hanging out on a night like this, I'm gonna give her a great big kiss.  
> I'm gonna make her mine and everything's gonna be real fine."
> 
> ~ Oh Oh I Love Her So (Ramones)

Peter flanked Ned as he shuffled into the twenty-four hour diner near Aunt May’s apartment in Queens. The bell above the door jingled noisily behind them. Half asleep, the two boys wandered up to the counter.

“Welcome to Cap’s, home of the American Burger. How can I help you today?” the exhausted teenager behind the counter droned.

“Can I get a Dr. Pepper?” Peter yawned. The cashier punched lazily into the cash register and looked over at Ned, eyes heavily lidded with boredom.

“Mountain Dew and a side of fries for me,” said Ned, his voice just as sleepy as Peter’s.

The cashier punched into the register again, slapped two soda cups onto the counter, and said in a monotone voice, “That’ll be eight dollars.”

Ned shoved his hands into his pockets, then turned to Peter and asked, “Do you have any cash?”

With a light chuckle, Peter fished his wallet out of his back pocket, slipped a ten-dollar bill onto the counter, and told the cashier to keep the change. Peter grabbed the cups and his receipt and lumbered after Ned to an empty booth by the window.

Peter slumped into the vinyl seat and glanced at the neon OPEN sign tacked to the glass above their heads. Peter crossed his arms on the tabletop and dropped his head onto his forearms.

“I swear, if I have to look at one more number, I’m going to scream,” Peter whined, his voice muffled by the cotton sleeves of his Midtown School of Science and Technology sweatshirt.

“I think my brain is broken,” Ned mused, staring blankly into the distance. “Whose idea was it to spend five hours cramming for tomorrow’s calculus test again?”

Peter lifted his head and glared at Ned. “Yours,” he grumbled.

“Oh, right,” Ned muttered and stifled a yawn.

Peter tore his gaze away from Ned and looked out the window at the blur of messy hair, distressed cotton, and leather traipsing along the sidewalk. The door swung open and two girls crossed the threshold. He recognized one of them—Betty, his classmate—but the other he had never seen before.

Suzy let the door swing shut behind her as she followed Betty into the diner and up to the counter. Suzy, hands stuffed into the pockets of her leather jacket, scanned her surroundings while Betty chatted with the cashier behind the register. Suzy’s eyes landed on a boy with tousled brown hair and purple bags under his chestnut eyes, donning a sweatshirt with the logo of her new school. She locked eyes with him and flashed him an uncomfortable, tight-lipped smile, causing him to dart his eyes away.

Peter planted his hands on either side of his forehead and shielded his eyes from the girl standing beside Betty. “Shit, shit, shit,” he swore under his breath. A pink blush bloomed across his cheeks.

“What is it?” Ned asked.

“She probably thinks I’m a total creep now,” Peter groaned and slouched deeper into the seat.

“Who?” Ned chirped and searched the room, quickly spotting the girls at the register.

“What do you want?” Betty asked Suzy, breaking Suzy out of her trance.

“Oh, uh, Pepsi,” Suzy stammered.

“Are you sure?” Betty asked judgmentally.

“Yeah,” Suzy confirmed absently. “Who is that?” she added, hitching her thumb back at the boy in the booth by the window.

Betty turned around and waved at the boys. “That’s Peter and Ned. They go to Midtown, too,” she explained.

“Well, I caught one of them staring at me,” said Suzy.

Betty took her change and receipt from the cashier and said, “That was probably Peter. He does that sometimes.” Noticing Suzy’s furrowed brow, Betty reassured her, “Don’t worry, he’s harmless.”

Suzy eyed Betty warily. She swiped her cup off the counter and started toward the soda machine.

Ned waved back at Betty. He leaned over the table toward Peter. “Are you talking about that girl Betty’s with?”

Peter let out a mangled whine in response.

“You should go talk to her,” Ned urged.

Peter yanked his head up and squeaked, “Are you kidding? She probably thinks I’m a stalker or something.”

“Then, go fill our cups,” Ned ordered.

Peter groaned as he stood and grabbed the cups off the tabletop. He trudged toward the soda machine, eyes fixed on the floor, face still red with embarrassment. Peter planted himself in front of the soda machine.

Suzy stopped short in her tracks when the brown-haired boy cut her off. She cleared her throat and snapped, “Excuse me.”

Peter pivoted to face the voice, jaw dropping when he saw the source. “Oh, crap, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” Suzy scoffed, half joking. _He’s cute when he’s flustered_ , she thought, his endearing awkwardness bringing a slight smile to her face.

Peter gawked at Suzy, in her beat-up boots, distressed leather jacket, and Ramones t-shirt. He gulped nervously as the corner of her mouth pulled her lips into a lopsided grin.

“Are you friends with Betty?” Peter asked, his dry voice cracking halfway through the question.

“I guess so,” Suzy shrugged. “She’s my orientation ambassador, or whatever they call it at Midtown.”

Peter’s face brightened, “You go to Midtown?”

“My first day is tomorrow.”

“I go to Midtown!” he exclaimed. Dr. Pepper spilled onto his sleeve as the cup overflowed. He yanked it away from the dispenser and set it on the counter.

“Yeah, I figured,” said Suzy, pointing to his sweatshirt.

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled sheepishly, the rosy color returning to his cheeks. Peter stepped to the side after filling the cups, snapping a lid on each and grabbing two straws.

Suzy slid into the vacated space and held her cup against the Pepsi dispenser.

“Pepsi?” Peter snickered.

Suzy snapped her head around to face him, eyebrow cocked. “You got a problem with that?”

Shock was plastered to Peter’s face as a stream of rambling apologies and explanations tumbled gracelessly out of his mouth. “No, there’s nothing wrong with that. Pepsi is great. Most people think Coke is better, is all—the drink, I mean, not the drug. But I’m sure you knew that.”

Suzy popped a cap onto her cup and stuffed a straw through the center.

“Suzy,” she smirked and took a sip.

“Oh, no, I’m Peter, Peter Parker,” he stuttered, then added quietly, “Wait, that’s your name, isn’t it?”

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter-Peter Parker,” Suzy purred in his ear as she glided past him. Peter’s eyes followed her as she strode over to where Betty was standing at Ned and Peter’s booth.

Peter’s jaw hung slack as Suzy introduced herself to Ned. He studied her, searing to his brain the way she sipped from her straw, the sound of her raspy cackle, and the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes so casually. Peter’s feet carried him back to the table.

“And you’ve already met Peter,” Betty sang as he approached.

“Yep,” said Suzy, sly grin on her lips. “We’re great pals now, aren’t we, Peter-Peter Parker?”

Peter, nearly choking on his Dr. Pepper, swallowed and nodded enthusiastically. Suzy stepped aside so Peter could plop down into his seat at the booth.

“Order number thirty-three and thirty-four,” the cashier called from behind the counter and placed two trays on the countertop.

“I’ll get it,” Betty announced. Shooting a knowing glance at Ned, she added, “Ned?”

“Let me help you,” Ned offered and followed after Betty. He winked at Peter conspicuously and flashed him a thumbs-up once he was behind Suzy’s back. Peter gave Ned a warning glare.

Suzy sighed and settled into Ned’s seat. She lounged against the back of the booth and took another long sip, leaving a purplish lipstick stain in a ring around the plastic straw.

“So, Peter-Peter Parker,” she started, “why are you out so late on a Sunday night?”

“This is the only place open within a two-block radius of my apartment,” he explained.

Suzy leaned forward and balanced her elbows on the table. “That wasn’t an answer to my question.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she insisted. “You told me why you’re here, not why you’re out so late.”

“Semantics,” Peter said dismissively.

“Not to me,” Suzy teased.

Ned and Betty returned with the food trays and sat down, Ned beside Suzy and Betty beside Peter. With her eyes still fixed on Peter’s, Suzy shoved a French fry in her mouth and took another sip from her soda cup. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?” she asked.

“Bed, I guess,” Peter shrugged.

“That’s disappointing,” Suzy pouted.

“How so?”

The smirk returned to Suzy’s bow-shaped lips. “I was hoping I could talk you into going on an adventure tonight.”

“Suzy, what are you talking about?” Betty interjected.

“What did you have in mind?” Peter pressed, angling his body closer toward Suzy’s.

“Well, I’ve never been to Coney Island before,” Suzy baited, fluttering her eyelashes.

“You can’t be serious,” Betty shrieked.

“Oh, I am absolutely serious,” said Suzy. “C’mon, let’s do it.”

“I think she’s actually serious,” Ned whispered to Betty.

“We can’t just go to Coney Island,” Peter objected.

“Why not?” Suzy challenged.

“For starters, it’s a school night.”

Suzy reached across the table and wrapped her hands around Peter’s face, cradling his jaw in her hands. “Peter-Peter Parker, are you really going to let the fact that it’s a school night prevent you from having what could be the most epic night of your life?”

Peter kept his eyes trained on hers and pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek, as he considered her offer.

“You’re not actually thinking about doing this, are you, Peter?” said Ned.

Peter’s lips turned up to match Suzy’s sneaky grin, “What the hell, why not?”

Suzy beamed at him, ignoring Ned and Betty’s protests.

“But the calculus test!” Ned argued.

“Screw it,” said Peter, doubling down on his decision.

Betty’s jaw dropped and she stared at Peter quizzically, “Who even are you?”

“A total badass,” Suzy answered. A sweet smile and red flush crept across Peter’s face. “C’mon, Peter-Peter Parker, what are we waiting for?”

Suzy leaped over the back of the booth and climbed out. Peter did the same. Suzy clasped her hand around his and dragged him out of the diner and down the sidewalk.

Through the window, Peter saw Ned holding his arms out in disbelief, mouthing, “What are you doing?” Peter shrugged, smiling widely, and tailed Suzy down the street and into the start of something he believed really could be amazing.

“So, how do we get there?” Suzy asked.

“Subway,” Peter answered. He kept a tight hold on Suzy’s hand as he led the way to the nearest station.

Peter and Suzy thundered down the stairs and flew through the station, both panting as they reached the platform.

“You know it’s going to take us at least two hours to get to Coney Island from here, right?” Peter wheezed as he caught his breath.

“Good,” Suzy grinned mischievously.

Suzy charged into the train as soon as the doors opened, Peter close behind her. Suzy swung around a pole in the empty train car and giggled. She lost her footing as the train pulled away from the platform and stumbled into Peter’s open arms.

Suzy clung to his forearms for a little too long before righting herself and coiling her arms around the pole. Peter placed his fist on the pole above her head. “How long have you been in Queens?” he asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Suzy groaned.

“No,” Peter lied, “it’s just… The Coney Island thing gave it away.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure that’s what it was,” she teased and spun around the pole again, ducking under Peter’s arm as she swung around.

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Peter.

Suzy stopped spinning. “About two weeks. Mom got a new job, so off to New York we went.”

“That sucks,” said Peter.

“Not really,” said Suzy. “I’ve gotten to live in some pretty cool places—Chicago, London, D.C., Boston, and now New York.”

“I’ve never even been on a plane before,” Peter muttered.

Suzy stared into Peter’s eyes. A glint of danger reflected in her silvery irises. The shimmer sent a shiver up Peter’s spine, making his palms slick and his heart race. He did not know why he was so drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was so open, willing to try anything. Maybe it was the chaotic aura she exuded. All Peter knew for certain was that being near her made him forget about his responsibilities, the duties that came with being Spider-Man. Suzy made Peter feel like a normal teenager—and he had not felt like that in years.

Suzy felt calm around Peter, which was something she rarely felt, constantly operating at a high-frequency of pure electric energy. But seeing the smile on Peter’s face dimmed the nonstop buzzing in her brain. It filled her with a sense of comfort and softened the edges of her overactive mind.

Peter and Suzy traveled in the series of empty subway cars for hours as they slowly but surely made their way closer to Coney Island. Their conversation deepened as the minutes passed. Before they knew it, they were talking about the real shit, the hidden stuff they never talked about—childhoods, death, fear, dreams, fantasies, hopes. Neither of them could remember sharing so many intimate details about themselves with another person before.

Peter felt safe. Suzy was scared shitless.

Eventually, they reached the subway stop closest to Coney Island. Suzy skipped off the train and sprinted up the stairs to the street corner, Peter close behind her again. They ran down the street. Their feet carried them as fast as they could to the boardwalk. They only slowed when they passed Nathan’s.

Suzy took hesitant steps up the sweeping staircase to the creaky boardwalk. Peter’s heart pumped loudly in his chest as he watched Suzy reach the top of the stairs and witness Coney Island for the first time.

Peter kept his eyes trained on her as she shed her tough exterior. A coquettish giggle escaped Suzy’s lipstick-smudged mouth as she took her first step onto the warped wood of the boardwalk. Suzy whipped around to face Peter. She beamed at him. Her wide grin seemed to cast a warm, sunset-colored light around her leather armor.

Suzy heard blood rush through her ears as she looked up at Peter. She studied him: one hand in the pocket of his hoodie, the other ruffling through his messy locks; a crinkle across the bridge of his nose as the side of his mouth twitched up; the crookedness of his brow and wrinkle in his forehead as he gazed at her, examining her just as intently as she was examining him.

Suzy held out her hand to Peter and he was quick to grab it. She guided him down the boardwalk and to the unlit, unmoving rollercoasters.

“We’re too late,” Suzy breathed.

“I guess that means we’ll just have to come back,” said Peter. As he gazed into her eyes, he knew there was only one thing left to do that would make this, just like she had predicted, one of the greatest nights of his life.

Peter rushed toward her and placed his hands on either side of her neck. He brought her face to his, lips brushing across hers as their quickened breath mingled in the limited space that separated them. Suzy melded her body to his, her breasts rising and falling against the cool zipper of Peter’s hoodie with each ragged inhale she took.

Peter closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. A spark flowed through their lips as they met. An invisible flame scalded their skin as their tongues intertwined in a carefully choreographed waltz. Suzy’s fingertips left a smoldering path as she trailed them up Peter’s heaving chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck.

As they stood there, the rubber soles of their shoes melting into the salt-waterlogged planks, electricity crackled in their brains, flooded with inexplicable chemicals. In that moment, the only thing that existed or mattered was the feel of their skin against the other’s.

After what seemed like both forever and a single millisecond, they broke apart. Peter rubbed his thumb across the sharp angle of Suzy’s jawline and put his forehead against hers.

“Whoa,” he chuckled breathlessly. The hot air warmed Suzy’s skin as it ghosted across her nose. The gentle breeze brought a pure smile to her face.

“I gotta say,” said Suzy, “I think Coney Island is my new favorite place.”


End file.
